Somewhere To Belong
by WolfOfLight14
Summary: Part two of Rhea Prewett's adventures. Making new friends and showing some attitude, Rhea is ready for her second year at Hogwarts. But things aren't always as easy, especially when family feuds are involved.
1. Chapter 1

Once again Zeus had come back empty handed, Rhea was certain he was finding the right address, if he could find Charlie in Romania surely he could find Harry in Little Whining. Why wasn't he writing back? Rhea and her brother Ron had asked him to come over at least ten times, the least he could do was write back.

Zeus perched on Rhea's arm as she walked out to breakfast, "Still no letter." said Rhea to the expectant faces.

"Arthur, if he doesn't write back soon I think we should check on him." Molly suggested. 

Rhea gave Zeus a piece of toast as a reward, he flew out the window, probably to the girls shared room.

"Is Harry staying over?" Ginny asked hopefully. 

"Ginny's got a crush." Rhea sang with Fred and George. 

"D- do not." she tried to hide her blush. 

"That fact that you denied it proves it." George smirked. 

"Will you three knock it off." Percy walked in in his pyjamas.

"Anyway, you're one to talk about crushes." Fred murmured in Rhea's ear. She choked slightly on her toast but soon recovered. 

"Yes I think you're right Molly, shall we give it three days?" Arthur continued as if nothing had happened, after all, in a house like this you kind of got used to chaos and sibling rivalry.

"Three days sounds about right." Molly didn't sound convinced, if it was up to her they would be going to get Harry now.

"Wazzup?" Ron mumbled still half asleep. 

As usual dinner that night was loud and messy, Rhea finished first and went back to her room to prepare for their flight.

The room she shared with Ginny was separated down the middle by a large black curtain, Ginny's side was decorated with band posters, hand drawn pictures and a few Gryffindor things. Rhea's side was completely different, the wallpaper was very dark green, a Quidditch poster featuring Ballycastle Bats hung on one wall, near it was a Slytherin flag, near the window was a clock like Molly's, but hers only had one hand. She only had two things on her bedside table, a picture of last years Slytherin Quidditch team and her wand. She also had a few muggle things lying around, like a record player and some vinyl records.

When everyone had gone to bed she tied her hair up and changed her clothes, after shoving a few of Ginny's hairpins in her pocket she climbed out the window and met Fred, George and Ron in the garage.

"So what happens if we get caught?" Rhea asked after about ten minutes of flying.

"Simple. We don't get caught." Fred smirked from behind the wheel.

After about three hours driving Fred pulled the car lower, Privet drive was right below them. As he went lower still Rhea noticed bars on one of the windows of number four.

The curtains of the barred window were pulled back, Harry looked up at them.

"Ron- how did you- what the-?" Harry's mouth fell open as we got closer.

"Hey mate." Rhea grinned from over Ron's shoulder, "What's been going on, why haven't you been answering our letters?"

"We asked you to stay about twelve times, and then Dad came home and said you'd gotten an official warning for using magic in front of muggles..." Ron trailed off.

"It wasn't me- and how did he know?"

"Dad works for the ministry. And you know where not supposed to do magic outside of school." Ron scolded.

"Bit rich coming from you." Harry snorted.

"Not ours. Dad's, he enchanted it. We're just borrowing it." said Rhea innocently.

"Anyway, we came to rescue you- from the muggles." Ron needlessly explained.

"I cant- I'm locked in and if a magic it unlocked they'll think I've done magic twice in three days. And my trunk, wand and everything is all locked in the cupboard under the stairs."

"Honestly, you think so low of us." Rhea threw the end of the rope Fred gave her to Harry, "Tie that 'round the bars."

He did, Fred revved the engine and drove strait up. With a crunching noise the bars came off. Ron pulled them up in the back seat.

"Out of the way Harry." Rhea said when Fred had gone as close as possible to his window.

Harry moved back in the shadows next to his owl, Hedwig. Fred and George climbed out, Rhea followed soon after.

She pulled out a hairpin and started working on the lock, "It's always good to have muggle techniques, slower but very useful." Fred explained, within thirty seconds the lock clicked open, "Thank you Rhea, you really would make a brilliant thief."

With the twins trailing behind she carefully descended the stairs, finding the cupboard locked (big surprise) she started working. Another thirty seconds and the lock clicked open.

The twins took the trunk while Rhea grabbed the remaining magic items. After much heaving they got the trunk into the back seat, Fred climbed in the front seat first, Rhea climbed in after him and George sat on her other side.

"Ok lets go." Harry was about to climb in when a loud screech came from behind him.

"That ruddy bird!" a man's voice thundered. Some one hammered on the unlocked door, it swung open. A huge man stood in the doorway, "Petunia, he's escaping!" he yelled while grabbing hold of Harry's leg.

All four of the redheads grabbed hold of Harry, after a large tug he lost his grip, Harry jumped in the back seat and Fred put his foot down and sped toward the moon.

"See you next Summer!" Harry yelled out the window. "Let Hedwig out, she hasn't had a chance to stretch her wings in ages."

Rhea passed the hairpin to Ron, after a few moments Hedwig flew out the window.

"So what's the story Harry, what's been happening?" Ron asked impatiently.

Harry told them about a house elf called Dobby, apparently trying to warn Harry.

"Very fishy." Fred said after a long shocked silence.

"Definitely dodgy." George agreed, "So he wouldn't even tell you who's supposed to be plotting all this stuff?"

"I don't think he could. I told you, every time he got close to letting something slip he started banging his head against the wall."

"Well, put it this way- house elves have got powerful magic of their own, but they can't usually use it without their masters permission. I reckon old Dobby was sent to stop you coming back to Hogwarts. Someone's idea of a joke." said Fred grimly.

"Probably a Slytherin, they were pretty pissed when you got all those points at the last minute last year. And you should hear some of the stuff they say about you." said Rhea absent-mindedly, "Especially Draco Malfoy, he's an absolute dick."

Unlike the rest of the family, Rhea wasn't in Gryffindor. In fact, she wasn't even in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff either- Rhea was in Slytherin. But she wasn't really a Weasley either, Molly Weasley had a brother, actually she had twin brothers, one of them had had a child. Her name was Rhea Ailsa Prewett, her mother was Adele Black- who had also been in Slytherin.

"Draco Malfoy?" George repeated, "Not Lucius Malfoy's son?"

"Must be, it's not a very common name, is it?" said Harry, "Why?"

"I've heard dad talking about him, he was a big supporter of You Know Who." George said.

"Then when You Know Who disappeared, Lucius Malfoy came back saying he'd never meant any of it. Load of dung- Dad reckons he was right in You Know Who's inner circle." said Fred, craning around to look at Harry.

"I don't whether the Malfoy own a house elf..." said Harry uncertainly.

"Well, whoever owns him will be an old wizarding family, and they'll be rich." Fred informed.

"Yeah, Mum's always wishing we had a house elf to do the ironing. But all we've got is a lousy old ghoul in the attic and gnomes all over the garden." George snorted.

"Anyway, I'm glad we came to get you. I was getting worried when you didn't answer my letters. I thought it was Errol's fault at first-" Ron changed the subject.

"Who's Errol?" Harry asked.

"Family owl. He's ancient. So then I asked if I could use Zeus-" Ron continued.

"Who?" Harry asked again.

"My owl that our older brother Bill bought me last year." Rhea explained.

"Anyway Rhea said she'd been sending you letters too- I thought there was something wrong with her owl as well-"

"Hey- there's nothing wrong with him. Zeus always delivers." she snapped.

"_Anyway_ I tried to borrow Hermes-"

"_Who?" _Harry asked once more.

They landed just as dawn broke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: *Grabs a tube of Pringles* Hello there. Today I think I'll have Fred and George do the disclaimer. **

**Rhea: Hey! At least give me some chips if you're gunna let them do the disclaimer. **

**Me: No. *Shoves many chips in mouth* **

***Rhea pounces- attempting to get the chips away* **

**Fred: WolfOfLight14 doesn't own anything recognizable. **

**George: Yeah, so don't sue. **

**Fred: On with the story! **

"Beds empty! No note! Car gone!" the boys were all taller than Molly and her and Rhea were the same height, but we they coward under her rage, "We never had trouble like this from Bill, Charlie or Percy..."

"Perfect Percy." Fred muttered.

"You could do with taking a leaf out of Percy's book!" She screeched, "You could have died, you could have been seen, you could have lost your father his job!"

It seemed to go on for hours, finally she turned to Harry, who backed away.

"I'm very pleased to see you, Harry, dear, come in and have some breakfast."

She continued ranting while serving Harry breakfast, this included cutting and buttering his bread for him.

A small red headed figure emerged in the doorway, "Mummy, have you seen my jumper?"

"Just borrow mine, Ginny." Rhea sighed. Ginny turned toward her only to see Harry, she turned and ran from the room.

It didn't take long for everyone to clean their plates, Fred put his knife and fork down and leaned back in his chair, "Blimey, I'm tired. I think I'll go to bed and-"

"You will not." Molly snapped, "It's your own fault you've been up all night. You're going to de-gnome the garden for me, they're getting completely out of hand again."

"Oh, mum-"

"And you three!" She snapped, glaring at the three other redheads "You can go up to bed dear, you didn't ask them to fly that wretched car." She said, kindly turning to Harry.

Harry stayed up to help them de- gnome.

The Weasley garden was large and messy. Weeds scattered throughout the grass- which needed to be cut, gnarled trees grew around the walls, flower beds in random places that Molly had Ginny planted and there was a large green pond full of frogs to one side.

Rhea saw a bush move and bent down to pick up the gnome. Real gnomes were small and leathery looking with large, knobby, bald heads like potatoes.

She stood up with the gnome held by the ankles, Ron threw his just as she started swinging hers.

His flew twenty feet before landing with a small thud in the field over the hedge, "Pathetic." Fred commented, "I bet I can get mine beyond that stump."

True to his word, the gnome hit the tree stump about forty feet over the hedge.

"I bet I can do better." Rhea smirked before letting hers go, it flew ten feet further than his.

Fred shrugged, "Bet you couldn't get it further."

It ended with Fred and Rhea having a large competition, George handed Fred gnomes, Harry handed Rhea gnomes while Ron judged.

"I win again!" Rhea raised her arms in victory as the last gnome followed the rest through the opposite hedge.

"Only cause you're a bloody chaser." Fred poked his tongue out immaturely.

"They'll be back," Ron said, totally ignoring our banter, "They love it here... Dad's to soft with them,thinks they're funny..."

The front door slammed.

"He's back!" George said excitedly, "Dad's home!"

Arthur Wealsey was slumped in a kitchen chair, his glass off and his eyes closed. He was a thin man, going bald, but the hair he had left was as red as his children's.

"What I night." he groaned while groping for the teapot, "Nine raids. Nine! And old Mundungus Fletcher tried hex me while my back was turned..."

"Find anything, Dad?" Rhea asked eagerly. It was odd, they were the only two that weren't blood relatives yet they had allot in common- for example they were both very interested in muggles.

"All I got were a few shrinking door keys and a biting kettle." he yawned, "There was some pretty nasty stuff that wasn't my department, though. Mortlake was taken away for questioning about some extremely odd ferrets, but that's the Committee of Experimental Charms, thank goodness... But the things our lot have to taken to enchanting, you wouldn't believe-"

"Like cars for instance!" Molly roared, "Imagine a wizard buying a rusty old car and telling his wife all he was going to do was take it apart to see how it worked, when really he was enchanting it to make it fly."

Arthur blinked, "Well, dear, I think you'll find that he would be quite within the law to do that, even if, er, he maybe would have done better to, um, tell his wife the truth... There's a loophole in the law, you'll find... as long as he wasn't intending to fly the car, the fact that the car could fly wouldn't-"

"Arthur Weasley, you mad sure there was a loophole when you made that law! And for your information Harry arrived this morning in the car you weren't intending to fly!" he was lucky she had used most of her steam on the kids this morning.

"Harry?" Arthur said blankly, "Harry who?"

Arthur was halfway through congratulating and status reports when he realized Molly was still there. They decided to leave them to it.

Rhea got a letter a few days after Harry arrived. A very official looking owl delivered it.

_Dear Miss Rhea Ailsa Prewett _

_Your late father and uncle's will states that once you have completed your first year of magical schooling you are to receive everything they once owned. This includes their house and shared vault at Gringotts containing... she gasped out loud at the large number. _

_We at the Ministry wish you much luck for the future. _

_Hoping you are well, _

_Melissa Knight _

So she now had a house and a very large amount of galleons. Rhea picked up the envelope and a key fell out onto the bed.

As she walked past Fred and George's room a large bang issued from it. As usual Percy's room was locked and not a sound could be heard inside.

She finally arrived at the kitchen and handed the letter to her adoptive mother.

"Right. That money is not to spent on anyone but you- and school things only. That means no brooms, no buying for friends, no blowing it on candy-" She started ranting.

"Mum! First, I already have a brilliant broom, second, for now I don't really have that many friends to spend it on. And I think the money should go towards the family." the young girl tried, though she knew it was useless. Once Molly made up her mind she wouldn't change it.

"Fine then! I'll buy my school robes and Ginny's!" Rhea yelled much later.

"You're only buying second hand, and why Ginny's?" Molly shot back.

"Because it's my fault she can't wear my old ones!" Rhea yelled before storming out.

It was funny how many things Molly and Rhea found to fight over, it was funnier how quickly they got over them.

A week after Harry arrived Rhea trudged into the kitchen, still half asleep of course, to find Molly, Arthur and Ginny already there. There had been no mention of that letter, or the fortune and house that were now in her possession.

Harry and Ron came in soon after, as soon as Ginny saw Harry she knocked her porridge bowl to the floor. Rhea smirked but was stopped from making any smart comments by a look from Molly. In the last few days Ginny had knocked allot of things over when ever Harry was in the same room, and she hadn't spoken in front of him at all.

"Letters from school." Arthur said while handing Harry, Ron and Rhea identical envelopes of yellowish parchment.

As soon as she read it Rhea noticed 7 out of 8 books were written by Gilderoy Lockhart. Once Fred had finished with his he looked over at hers, "You've been told to get all Lockhart's books too!"

"That lot wont come cheap." George commented, with a quick look at his parents, "Lockhart's books are really expensive..."

They agreed to go the next week just after a letter came from Hermione saying that's when she'd be there.

After breakfast the five decided to practice Quidditch in the paddock. Percy, of course, stayed inside.

"Hey Snake, what do you say to a match, Slytherin versus Gryffindor?" Ron called to Rhea when everyone was in the air.

"I say your Shooting Star will beat my Nimbus before I verse you with those numbers!" she yelled back.

**Review please! It means more than you think it does! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wolfy: I think Draco can do the disclaimer today!**

**Draco: I don't know why I'm doing this... WolfOfLight14 doesn't own anything you recognize.**

**Wolfy: You're doing it because if you don't I'll have Rhea** **kick your pureblood butt.**

**Rhea: Yeah! On with the story!**

Rhea turned when she heard her name called in the Quidditch store. It was Malfoy.

"What, Malfoy?" she asked coldly while picking up a pair of black chaser gloves with an silver and green embroider snake.

"It's getting kind of stupid- us fighting all the time. I mean, we're in the same house aren't we? We have to put up with each other for the next six years."

"I will admit you have a good point, truce then?" she asked, holding out her hand.

"Truce." he agreed, "So are you gunna do Quidditch this year?"

"Yeah, of course. That is if Flint lets me on the team." she smiled sheepishly.

"You're kidding right?" Draco asked in disbelief, "You're amazing, I think the whole of Slytherin would have a fit if Flint didn't put you on!" Rhea walked to the counter to buy the gloves, Draco followed, "And I hope you are on the team, Father's buying us new brooms."

"Wait, what do you mean by us? And what kind of brooms?"

"Nimbus 2001s, I'm playing seeker, Father sent an owl to Flint asking him specifically." Draco said smugly.

"Draco, don't boast." someone drawled from behind them. "There's no need with the Weasley family."

"Father, this is Rhea Prewett, she's chaser on the Slytherin team. And she's only a second year, see I told you I wasn't to young."

"That's probably because she's more competent than you Draco, and doesn't feel the need to boast to any simpleton she meets, familiar or not." he then turned the Rhea and held out his hand, "Lucius Malfoy."

She shook it, "Rhea We-Prewett." she had almost slipped up, over the holidays Rhea had gotten used to calling herself a Weasley again.

"Prewett, have you gotten you books yet? I hear that dunderhead, Lockhart, is doing a book singing today." Draco asked.

Rhea laughed, "That's all Mum's been going on about for the past week, but I have to go pick up a few things first."

"I'll leave you two to buy your things and meet you in the book store at, lets say 2 o'clock?"

"Yes Father." "Yes Sir" Draco and Rhea chorused.

Rhea and Draco wandered around shop to shop, picking up things they needed and making a few unnecessary stops along the way. They ran into Fred, George and Lee coming out of Japes Wizarding Joke shop, saw Percy through a second hand store window reading about Prefects that came to power and sat down outside the ice cream shop where Florean gave them two free Sundaes.

Eventually they pushed their way into the overloaded book store, laughing at something Draco had said. They stood above watching the jostling crowd below, rolling their eyes at all the pathetic witches drooling over the blond, cheesy grinning Lockhart.

A short man danced through the crowed taking photos with a large black camera that emitted purple smoke at every flash.

Draco rolled his eyes as Harry was spotted by Lockhart and pulled up in front.

"Pathetic isn't it, Malfoy?" Rhea muttered.

"You can call me Draco by the way." he smiled slightly but turned serious again, "Famous Harry Potter, and that stupid oaf, Lockhart. They make the perfect couple."

"Well, they better invite us to the wedding ...steak or salmon?" she smirked back.

"And if they don't invite us?"

"Well crash it." she said simply, starting to descend the stairs. "Can't believe that incompetent idiot is teaching at Hogwarts."

"Probably tooth care." Draco said, "Bet you loved that, didn't you Potter?" he raised his voice so Harry could hear.

Rhea stayed on the bottom stair as Malfoy, Ron and Harry fought. Finally Draco went over the line and Ron went at him, he was held back by Harry and Hermione holding his jacket.

"Ron!" Arthur struggled over followed by Fred and George, "What're you doing? It's mad in here, lets go outside."

"Sorry Dad, Ron overreacted... again." Rhea answered.

"Well, well, well- Arthur Weasley." it was Mr Malfoy, "Busy time at the ministry, I hear. All those raids... I hope they're paying you overtime?"

"Lucius." Arthur said coldly.

Mr Malfoy reached into Ginny's cauldron and extracted a battered copy of _A Beginners Guide To Transfiguration. _

"Obviously not." Mr Malfoy smirked, "Dear me, whats the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy." Arthur's face was redder than any of his children.

"Clearly," Mr Malfoy sneered, "At least you have Miss Prewett, probably the best your family will ever accomplish-" There was a clattering of metal as Ginny's cauldron flew out of her hand and landed nearby. Arthur had thrown himself at Mr Malfoy, knocking him backwards into a bookshelf.

Dozens of heavy spell books fell on and around the jostling men. Hagrid finally came in, the two men were apart in an instant, Mr Malfoy had been hit in the eye with a large book, Arthur had a cut lip.

Mr Malfoy was still holding Ginny's textbook, "Here girl-take your book-it's the best your father can give you. Miss Prewett, I trust you know that if you ever should leave these filthy blood traitors you have my sympathies." Pulling himself out of Hagrid's grip he beckoned to Draco and swept out the shop.

Rhea and everyone piled out of the shop leaving behind a red faced Mrs Weasley. As soon as they were out Ron rounded on Rhea

"Overreacting! What the hell Rhea...I thought you were on our side, but now I see that you're just a bloody good for nothing snake!"

"What! He didn't say anything that bad Ron! Just get over yourself and take that pole out of your backside!" Rhea yelled

"Ohhhh BUUURN!" Chorused Fred and George.

Just then a very subdued group came out. Molly was shooting daggers at Arthur as they all took some more floo powder and went home.

**Please Review, I'm begging!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

Rhea woke up on September the first anticipating this term. Ginny had already been up for an hour and was frantically pacing the room waiting for her to wake up. Rhea looked at her and said in a casual voice "You'd better be in Slytherin, cant leave me all alone there can you?"

Rhea had said it in a joking way but deep down she wanted Ginny to be with her in Slytherin. She had grown tired of all the girls in Slytherin who were in her opinion, mindless dolls who just talked about how Super-Mega-Foxy-Awesome-Hot Draco was.

Downstairs Molly was frantically dishing out porridge. She looked around and saw that everyone was already there. Ron had not said a word to Rhea since the trip to Diagon Alley. That was fine with her, she didn't want to waste her time on morons like him.

After everyone had finished they all piled into the car. It took them ages to finally move more than an inch because everyone had forgotten something. When they finally arrived they only had 15 minutes to get onto the train. Rhea ran through straight away and got a compartment, after saying goodbye to everyone.

About 10 minutes into the train ride the compartment door slid open and Rhea's Quidditch captain, Marcus Flint strolled in, pushing forward an young girl.

"Ahh Rhea, I was just talking about you, see Krystella these are people you should associate with," he paused as Ron walked passed, "Those are not".

Ron heard and glared at Rhea, she just smiled sweetly at him at made a rude gesture.

Marcus left then, pushing Krystella forward and telling her to "Go socialise with some nice pureblooded girls instead of the filth that you befriended in the summer." he pushed her towards a seat, "Oh yes, Rhea this is my sister Krystella, Stella this is Rhea, she plays Chaser." he left with out saying another word.

"What was that all about?" Rhea asked when he was out of sight.

"Out family's a bunch of stuck up gits who believe anything below pureblood is scum. I made friends with a few muggle girls." she growled, glaring out the window, "I suppose you'll take my brothers side, being pureblood and all."

"I'll have you know I'm very pro-muggle, you've probably heard of the Weasley's, red hair, blood traitors, more kids than they can afford? Yeah? Well, I'm one of them, so you can shut up with all your 'poor me, I like muggles, I don't fit in.' Because you're not the only one, Hun." Rhea snapped.

"Calm the farm, I just thought 'cause most Slytherins are all 'lets go bang our cousins so the family's pure, doesn't matter if they've got an extra toe."

"Do you have an extra toe?" Rhea asked jokingly.

"No," the girls burst out laughing, unable to contain it anymore.

The door opened and a brunette with green eyes walked in, "Um, hi, Stella, can I sit with you?" both girls nodded and the brunette sat down.

"So, do you two know each other?" Rhea asked after a pregnant silence.

"Yeah, our parents are... friends." Krystella said nervously, "Anyway, we've known each other since we were babies."

"You were an ugly baby" Kaylee said, speaking up

"Well you're ugly now butt-face" Krystella retorted

"Touche".

Hours passed as they drew nearer to Hogwarts. They silently got changed and left the train.

"See you later...don't get eaten by the squid" Rhea called walking towards the carriages. which she saw were being pulled by giant skeletal horses.\

Rhea arrived at Hogwarts a few minutes later and watched the horse-like things race back into the night. She then sighed and followed Pansy and her group of puppets into the hall. After five minutes of listening to them drone on about their holiday antics she saw the first years walk in, she vaguely heard the hat break into song but she was too busy making faces at Fred and George and trying to play 'spot the Slytherin'.

After the song had finished and everyone started clapping she jumped out of her reverie. She watched as Ginny was sorted into into Gryffindor, Krystella and Kaylee into Slytherin, along with a tall pale girl with black hair who had been sorted into Slytherin barely a second after the hat touched her head, Before she could join the Slytherin table Professor McGonagall held her back.

"Students, This is Miss Degre, she is a transfer student from Beauxbatons who will be a second year here, now..."

She was interrupted as Rhea's favourite professor, and head of house came billowing up to the platform and whispered something illegible to McGonagall and their headmaster, Dumbledore. Whatever it was he looked extremely happy.

"Well never mind that, Miss Degre, take a seat please."

The new girl walked to the table and sat next to Draco, Rhea heard her say something in a heavy accent

"Eello, my name ees Yasmiin, it iz good to meeet you, no?"

Rhea rolled her eyes, so she was one of those girls.

As soon as dinner was finished Rhea walked past the first years and Degre and was one of the first to the common room, unfortunately her and the other three out there didn't know the password. Thankfully the next person to arrive, Marcus Flint, did.

Rhea walked to the dormitory she had shared with Pansy and a few other girls last year, she walked in and collapsed on the bed with her things near them, hardly noticing the new names on the door. She soon got up again and started to unpack.

She was just putting her school books into her cabinet when the French girl entered, Rhea inwardly groaned. A few seconds later the two first years Rhea had met on the train came in, Kaylee and Krystella.

"I cannot beeleve we are too sleep in ze dungeons, and wiv complete strangars! At Beubatons we slept wiv our friends, in towarz above ze clouds, not in felthy dungeons wiv ze rats!" the French student stormed.

"Well then, you should have been in Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw- they have towers. And thanks for the amazing complements, really boosting self images." Rhea snapped, it had been a long trip and she was in no mood for people like her.

The girl simply looked at her for a moment, as if she wasn't used to being spoken to in such a manner, "You're Rhea zen? Ze Snape man said to gev zis to you." she threw a letter at Rhea before storming to her bed and closing the curtains.

"_Miss Prewett, _

_I have placed you with these new students because I feel that you are mature and responsible enough to help them learn, whether it be schoolwork or the grounds. Do not question me or the four or you will be sleeping in the lake with the giant squid. _

_Professor S. Snape." _Rhea read out loud to the other two, "Well, Mez Degre vell not be happe wiv zis." she said, mocking the French girls accent.

Krystella and Kaylee laughed and started to unpack.

A few minutes of quiet chatter later the Degre girl came out again, "You, English girl, where are ze showars?" she asked rudely.

"You, French girl, you're not in Kansas anymore, get off your bloody high horse. Shower is through that door, one bathroom for the four of us." Rhea snapped, she didn't like this girls attitude, she didn't even know her name yet.

"Me thinks Frenchie had a pole up her ass." Kaylee commented when she had left.

"Are you kidding, the stick up her ass has a stick up it's ass!" Rhea said before bursting into laughter. When the fit had ended she pulled out an old witch weekly, "So, who whats to dye their hair?"

By the end of the night Rhea had a few silver streaks, through Kaylee's brown hair was little strips of blond and Krystella's blond hair had black tips.

**Please review- cyber cookies for anyone whop does!**


	5. Chapter 5

There was a loud alarm clock sound and a small weight on her chest. Rhea didn't own an alarm clock, nor could she figure out what could be on her chest. Opening her eyes slowing she was met by a rainbow bird screaming, "Dance dance!"

Rhea jumped and fell out of bed.

" Etoile, ce un oiseau vous êtes bon." the French girl cooed to the lorikeet now on her shoulder.

Rhea smiled to herself as she entered her first class of the year, Charms. Professor Flitwick smiled kindly at her, she wasn't good at Charms but she still tried her hardest. The annoying French girl, who Rhea had learnt was named Yasmin, followed her in, muttering under her breath.

"So, I thought we might try something fun to get us started off." Flitwick said when the class had assembled, "Today we will be learning the Obscuro charm, now can anyone tell me what this spell does?"

Rhea's hand shot up, "It creates a blindfold over the targets eyes, the blindfold may be magically or physically removed."

"Wonderful, ten points to Slytherin." she hi-fived Draco, "Wands out, books away and lets begin."

Rhea was partnered with Yasmin, who didn't stop complaining about how easy it was but couldn't produce a blindfold. By the end of it Rhea had gotten a see through piece of fabric to appear over her eyes but nothing more.

Up next was defence again the dark arts, "Lets see how much of a joke Lockhart really is." Rhea smirked to Draco.

"I think you'll be surprised, I really am quite funny sometimes." Lockhart himself said as he passed.

"So, I thought we'd start off with something simple, a quiz, hows that sound?" he said when the class was seated, Draco, Rhea and Yasmin right up the back.

"What's it about?" Draco asked, not bothering to raise his hand.

"Me." Lockhart flicked his wand and a paper flew to each of them. As promised every single question was about him. Rhea, who hadn't even opened a Lockhart book, guessed or skipped all the questions. There were 54 questions, every one of them about him.

Half an hour later he collected the papers, "Oh, you Silly Slytherins, I think you all need to re-read the books a bit more carefully."

"Not on your life." Rhea whispered to Draco.

"I was going to give you a little treat, but I think I'll save it for the Gryffindor's this afternoon."

"Probably just a class on tooth care." Draco said in a carrying whisper. Half the class siggerd, the other half was shaking with silent laughter.

Rhea headed down to the Quidditch pitch Friday night with Draco, they were about to receive their new brooms from Mr Malfoy.

Professor Snape, Lucius Malfoy and Marcus Flint were already there, it was practically silent while they waited for the rest of the team.

"Alright then, I'll see you all down here at 8 o'clock tomorrow." Flint said after many thanks to Mr Malfoy.

When they arrived with their team next morning Gryffindor was already flying. Wood exploded at Flint, saying he had booked the pitch.

The two teams stood glaring at each other, Rhea was the only girl on Slytherin team, the boys towered over her.

"I've got a specially signed note here from Professor Snape." Flint said, handing a small piece of parchment to Wood.

"You've got a new seeker? Where?" he demanded once he had read it.

Draco moved forwards, using Rhea shoulder as an arm rest.

"Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?" Fred asked, glaring at Malfoy.

"Funny you should mention Draco's father." Rhea said, the whole of Slytherin team smiled broader.

"Let us show you what a generous gift he's made to the Slytherin team." Flint finished for her.

The seven of team held out their new brooms. The black handles with gold lettering gleamed in the sunlight.

The Gryffindor were silent while Slytherin smirked. "Oh look," Flint said casually, "A pitch invasion."

Rhea turned to see Ron and Hermione heading their way. "What's happening? Why aren't you playing? And what are they doing here?"

"Practicing, Ronnie-kinns." Rhea snapped, she wasn't going to forgive him easily this time. It was then that Ron spotted the new brooms.

"I see you've spotted our new brooms, Weasley. I'm the new Slytherin Seeker. The brooms were a gift from my father." Draco smirked smugly.

"You jelly, Ron?" Rhea asked, "Must be, 'cause jam don't shake like that." the Slytherin's cracked up laughing.

"Traitorous little-" Ron pulled out his wand and aimed it at Rhea.

"Do it Ron, I dare you." she had stopped laughing and put on a deadly serious face, "Try it." she whispered.

A flash of green light issued from the wrong end of Ron's wand and hit him in the stomach. Rhea fell to the ground laughing with Draco, the rest of the team were with them on the ground or barley standing.

A slug had issued from Ron's mouth, more followed whenever he tried to speak.

They were still laughing when Wood said there was no point without Harry and left. Practice went well after that, with the occasional outburst of giggling and snide remarks.

"One of these brooms is probably as much as their whole house." Draco had gone too far, Rhea flew over him a dropped a Quaffle on his head. 


	6. Chapter 6

Rhea walked into the hall with Draco who was rubbing his head from where she had dropped the quaffle.

"It's your fault moron, perhaps you forgot that I live there too?" she grumbled

"So what? It doesn't mean you had to drop it on my head" he retorted.

"True. But you should have seen your face!" she laughed, pulling a the wounded face that he had made half an hour earlier.

"What ever Prewett, just watch your back, revenge is sweet." he joked punching her on the shoulder.

Rhea laughed and went to sit by Krystella and Kaylee.

"Hey shorties, how was your first day?" She asked

"Lockhart is a dunderhead, Mcgonagall is a old bat, Flitwick has an irritating voice, Sprout is boring and Snape is awesome." said kaylee

"And watch who you call shortie, short arse." added Krystella, "Oh! How was Mademoiselle Degre? She added with a smirk.

"Dunno" said Rhea " Haven't seen her since first break, let's hope she's not in the room, cause if she carries on acting like a brat I'll slap her." 

When they entered their room Yasmin wasn't there and everyone gave a sigh of relief. They decided that they would go to sleep and see if she was there tomorrow. Just as rhea was about to go to sleep she thought she heard something coming from the forest but she quickly forgot about it because according to Draco there was some freaky stuff there.

The next morning Yasmin still wasn't there.

"Maybe she left" said Kaylee hopefully

"Nah shes probably sick" Rhea replied. "Maybe she has got the plague, y'know because of all ze fillthie rats in ze dungeons"

Over the next three days no one even saw Yasmin and Rhea was getting worried, not even the promise of a secret from Fred and George couldn't stop her musing over her disappearance. then finally during potions Yasmin tiptoed into class whispered something to Snape and took a seat next to Rhea.

"You okay Yasmin? You didn't miss much work but you can copy my notes if you want." Whispered Rhea

"Tank you but zat vill not be necessary, ze professors give me notes. And, vell, I vud like to apologize for calling you and your friends rats. Eet vos rude." she whispered back.

"I fed your bird...etoilet?" Rhea questioned

"Not etoilet, etoile and tank you, I vas vorried about er" smiled Yasmin

"What does her name mean? It's pretty"

"It means star, becoze vell, I like stars zey are so bootifull"

"Yeah they're pretty cool, hey speaking of cool do you want to come with me to meet my brothers? That's if you havent go plans" asked Rhea

"Yes, not many peeple talk wiv me. They tink I am a vain leetle girl" she replied eagerly.

Rhea refrained from saying anything on account of the fact that that she didn't want sourpuss Yasmin to come back.

"Alright, come on. It's just up here." Rhea whispered to Yasmin. Fred and George had told her to meet them at the top of the clock tower at 8 o'clock. Second years were supposed to be back at the common room at 8, but Rhea had never been one for rules- apparently neither had Yasmin.

"About time." one of the twins said, stepping out of the shadows right into the unsuspecting Yasmin's path. She banged into his chest and would have fallen over if he hadn't caught her, "Sorry, you alright?"

" Si incroyablement chaud..." Yasmin sighed, looking up at Fred.

"Okay... So Rhea, you must be wondering why we've called you here this fine evening." George also emerged.

"Yes. By the way this is Yasmin, if you hadn't noticed she's French. So why did you ask me to come?"

"It has come to our attention that our work it so amazing we need someone to continue it when we graduate. That may be three years away, but it's always best to think to the future." Fred started.

"And out of our three little siblings you're the best choice, Ron's can be a total prick and Ginny's a bit of a goodie good. So that leaves you." George continued.

"So what you're saying is you want me to take over your trouble making when you two leave?" Rhea asked, the twins nodded, "Sounds fun."

"We reckon you should start practising for the future, so you can borrow this for a few weeks." Fred handed her a scrap of parchment that she'd seen around a few times.

"Vat ees that?" Yasmin asked curiously.

"This, young ones, is the secret to our success." George told them, "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." he said, tapping the parchment with his wand.

As soon as he'd said those words lines started to appear, spreading out from where his wand tip rested. They eventually filled the whole page then small dots started to appear with peoples names on them, four dots in the clock tower had there names on them.

"So this shows-" Rhea began.

"Everyone-"

"And everything-"

"In the grounds-"

"Every minute-"

"Of everyday." Rhea didn't bother looking at them, she was to absorbed in the map.

"That's awesome. I did wonder how you got around so fast last year." she looked closely at the map, Ron was in the trophy room with Fitch, "Ha! Ron must have detention."

"Oh yeah, didn't you hear he flew dads car into school with Harry?"

"I thought it was stupid rumor until that howler." Fred, Rhea and George laughed.

"Vat ees all dis about? Und who ees Ron?" Yasmin asked.

"Oh right, I forgot." Rhea pressed her palm to her head, "Ron is our brother, he's our age and total git to me because I wasn't put in Gryffindor."

"So 'es your tween? 'Ow many brothers do you 'ave?"

"No, I'll explain later. I have six brothers and one sister." Rhea said quietly.

In the moment of silence Rhea heard a mewing sound. Lamp-like eyes ascended the stairs and glared at the two girls. Rhea used a choice swear, "Damn it, we were supposed to be back a half hour ago."

"No problem little sis and friend." George smirked at Fred.

Fred smirked back, "We've got ya covered. Follow our lead."

Each twin laid a hand on a girls shoulder and lead them down stairs, just in time too- the old caretaker Filch was puffing up the stairs.

"It's past curfew for second years." he growled.

"Yeah, we knew that and found these two wandering after hours. We were just taking them back to their common room." the twin holding Yasmin said.

Filch glared at them but had no evidence against them, he let them past grumbling about whips and chains and stupid punishments.

Fred and George walked them back to the dungeons, only once running into Percy who almost had a fit when he saw Rhea out after curfew.

"Oh yeah, when you're done with the map just tap it again and say mischief managed." Fred said before winking at them and walking away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Remember- I don't own anything you recognize!**

"You 'ave a lot of siblengs." Yasmin commented when they were back in their dormitory and starting on homework, "Can you explain your familee to me?"

"I can try. I'll start with the oldest, Bill, he's awesome. He turns 22 in November, he works as a curse breaker in Egypt and bought be Zues last year. Next is Charlie, he's turning 19 in December and he's a dragon tamer in Romania. Percy, who you met today, is a pompous prefect who just turned 16. Fred and George are the pranksters and they're in their forth year here. Ron is my age but not my twin- I'll explain in a moment. My little sister Ginny just started school. All of them, including my parents have been in Gryffindor so you can kind of see why I stick out." Rhea took a deep breath preparing for the next part of her speech.

"So, about Ron and I, we're not twins because he's not my actual brother- none of them are. I'm actually their cousin, but their mother Molly is my actual fathers sister. His name was Fabian Prewett and he had a twin called Gideon, apparently they were very brave and died like heroes in the time of You-Know-Who. My real mother was in Slytherin, her name was Adele Black and no one will actually tell me how she died. So I was raised by Molly and Arthur Weasley alongside their seven kids."

"And I really don't know why I'm telling you all this- you're probably not even interested. Besides this isn't normally what I tell anyone." she finally finished, "So now I've told you about my life, can you tell me about yours?"

"Vell as you know I grew up in france wiz my father, my muzer left ven I vos five, I vasnt going to tell you vy but you seem trustable," Yasmin began, "I vant to tell you a dark secret, but you must not tell anyvan."

"I promise I wont tell a soul. You can tell me." Rhea promised.

"I vas bitten by a verewolf ven I vas five." Rhea looked at her questioningly, "I am now a verewolf. Every full moon I change into a horrible creature."

"Well that's okay. My godfather, Remus, is a werewolf too."

"Remus who?" Yasmin asked curiously.

"Remus Lupin. Do you know him?"

"No." she said quickly.

Just then the two younger students entered the dormitory.

"No what?" Krystella asked.

"No… I haven't eaten dinner yet." Yasmin said quickly.

"Well it's over." Kaylee smirked.

Rhea thought for a moment, she hadn't had dinner either- she was to busy showing Yasmin the owlery. Suddenly Rhea came up with an idea. She took out the piece of parchment and tapped it with her wand, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." Once again words and lines started to appear.

"What's that?" Krystella asked, coming over and sitting behind Rhea on the bed, Kaylee followed behind.

"It's a map my older brothers let me borrow. It was made by someone called the marauders."

"Lets see where the kitchens are then." Kaylee said, looking over her right shoulder.

"Is that it?" Krystella was pointing to a place near where they currently were.

"Yup. Lets go."

They were about half way there when they got lost. There were many door that kept swapping on the map. The four were so busy concentrating they didn't notice a dark figure approaching from behind.

"Out after hours are we?" Snape drawled.

All four jumped.

"Sorry sir, it's just Rhea and I haven't eaten yet. An older student told us the kitchens were down here." Yasmin said in an incredibly innocent voice.

Rhea could have sworn the corner of his mouth twitched upwards, "That door. Do not try my patience, eat, then to bed with you."

Yasmin smiled "Thank you" and gave the potions master a hug before skipping off.

"What?" She asked looking at their faces.

"You hugged Snape!" Krystella gasped "Why?"

" He's my uncle…that's how I got here" she replied simply.

"Slytherin and his niece, I'm thinking you're going to help us win the cup, those Gryffindorks need knocking down a few pegs" Rhea laughed, "Oh, here it is"

They had reached a painting of a bowl of fruit and were wondering how to get in when the door opened and Fred and George came out.

"Using the map already Rhea," George started

"Knew you were one of us." finished Fred "Hi Yasmin" he added noticing her

"Ello" Yasmin replied breathlessly.

"Okay, well Rhea good luck with that, but we're gonna need it back soon, make the most of it," George said walking off towards the staircase. He turned around "By the way, tickle the pear."

Rhea turned to the painting and tickled the pear which turned into a handle. As they walked in she was already thinking of the evil schemes she could pull off with a map like this.

"What would the young mistress' like?" a squeaky voice asked.

The four sat down at a bench top and ate, it was mostly silent- each wrapped up in their own thoughts.

Rhea decided she wasn't going to tell the others about her prank, she'd wake up early tomorrow and set it up then skip class to watch it unfold on unsuspecting students.

Rhea woke and showered much earlier than usual, she studied the map to make sure no one was near the green houses. Then she quickly and quietly packed her bag for the day, all her usual books, wand, parchment, quills and something extra- wet start no heat fireworks.

As she made her way through the corridors she made sure no one was heading her way. The green houses had been left unlocked, perfect. She sneeked into number 2 and found the pots for the sixth year class. The time table had been posted outside and it was good luck that Percy's Herbology was at the same time as her DADA.

After planting fireworks just under the soil in most of the pots she left. She was so happy she didn't bother checking the map on her way to the great hall, so she didn't notice Percy at the doors of the great hall.

"Rhea? What are you doing up so early? And why were you out in the grounds?"

"Well, I've grown so used to my bed at home I've been having trouble adjusting to my bed here. I've been having trouble sleeping you see, I wake every few hours and this morning I woke particularly early and just could not get back to sleep. And you know me, when I have the chance I like going for early morning walks- so I went down to the lake and I was just coming back in for breakfast, you know it's not good skipping breakfast- it's the most important meal of the day! Anyway, my friends are just coming now so I gotta go, bye!" she said very quickly, ducking out of sight and into the hall which was slowly filling with students.

But instead of going to the Slytherin table she went to the Gryffindor where Fred and George sat, "Hey guys, can you meet me in the entrance hall at the end of lunch hour? I wanna show you something." they both nodded and shooed her off to her own table.

"Rhea, where were you this morning?" Kaylee asked when she sat down.

"You'll find out later."

As promised Fred and George were waiting in the entrance hall for her, she'd told Yasmin and Draco to tell Lockhart she was sick, he would only care that she was missing out on another of his _fabulous _lessons.

**Please, please, please review! it means a lot!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I still don't own...**

"Hope you don't mind Lee tagging along." Fred said when Rhea was close enough.

"That's fine with me." she smiled, in fact it was great with her. She'd had a crush on Lee since he'd first come over the summer after Fred and George's first year. But she wasn't gunna let him know that anytime soon.

After dissolution charms had been placed they continued down to the green houses, "We shouldn't have to wait to long." she said as they crouched just outside.

There was a loud bang as fireworks started going off, the four started laughing hysterically. "What was that?" George gasped.

"Wet start fireworks just under the soil."

"Why did we never think of that?" Lee asked the twins.

"No idea, lets get out of here before we get caught and have to blame you two for everything." Fred smirked, carefully extracting himself from the bushes. Just as they made it around a few trees and out of sight Professor Sprout came storming out followed by a few students. Some looked downhearted, others looked stunned, Percy looked furious.

"Did you plan to get Percy's class, or was that just coincidence?" Fred or George asked from behind her.

"Half planned, it just happened to clash with my Defence class."

"I personally think you're leaning more doing this than in Lockhart's classes." Fred joked.

At dinner you could hear some sixth years talking about what had happened in Herbology. Percy was complaining loudly, many were laughing about someones good humor and a few were wondering who had done it.

"Who ever did this has no respect for others!" Percy said loudly, Rhea glanced at Fred, George and Lee who turned away snickering, "You three did it, didn't you?"

"No, we just think who ever did is a bloody genius." George said into his pudding, acting as if he was sad he hadn't thought of it.

"Well who ever did think of it is an inconsiderate git." he went on a long rant that no one was listening to.

Yasmin was staring across the hall at someone back at Slytherin table, the two had decided to eat with the Gryffindors that night. The boy she was staring at took no notice of her, when he got up she also stood.

Nearing the dormitory Yasmin's face broke into a wide smirk, running after the boy she jumped upon his back and said, "Hey Blaise- longtime no see!"

He managed to pull her off and got her at arms length, "Yasmin, is that really you? Knew you'd get expelled and end up here. What'd you do?"

"It's not what I did, it's more of who I am."

"Oh, right."

Halloween was fast approaching, Rhea and Yasmin were getting on much better, they were practically inseparable. And outside classes they were rarely seen without Kaylee and Krystella. Rhea had found out that Yasmin and Blaise were old friends, practically siblings. They used to play together all the time when they were kids, there fathers were like brothers so they used to see a lot of each other.

As October wore on the weather became wetter, more and more students came down with colds and were sent to the school nurse. Ginny was bullied into taking some pepper- up potion by Percy who said she looked a little pale. Rhea took some on a dare from her friends, with the absence of illness the effects lasted long so for a whole day she went around looking the her head was on fire.

Bullet like raindrops hammered on the windows for days at a time, Slytherin Quiddtich practices were still on though. Yasmin would come out and watch, she was threatening to pick up a broom and join the team herself. Rhea just laughed.

Finally Halloween arrived, "I just hope it doesn't turn out like last year." Rhea laughed.

"What happened last year?" Krystella, Kaylee and Yasmin asked at once.

"Troll got in." Draco said as he walked past, "Rhea decided to run off and fight it, good times."

Rhea just shrugged at their questioning looks.

During lunch break on Halloween Rhea and Yasmin were down in the kitchens talking to the elves.

"Please, we put so much effort into it. Could you please put them up with the other sweets?" Rhea begged, holding out the toffees her and Yasmin had spiked with hair change solution.

"Tinky could Miss, Tinky will seeing you put much hard work into them." the young female elf smiled.

"Thank you Tinky. You're such a good elf." Yasmin said kindly.

The colour changer wouldn't activate until the next morning and would last until lunch. So Rhea and Yasmin didn't need to worry about food being traced, no one would remember everything they ate.

During the feast Yasmin and Rhea made a big show about how good the toffees were, soon everyone was trying some. All the teachers had some, even Snape.

The next morning everyone was wide eyed at breakfast, not just because of the vivid hair colors. Dumbledore's hair was brightest green, Snape's hair was hot pink and Mcgonnagal was sporting hair of electric blue. Some students had flashing hair, the hall was filled with any color you could imagine, none natural. Rhea herself had snow white hair, Yasmin's was bright gold. Fred and George had silver and gold.

They had tried very hard and it had taken them over two months to manipulate it. The hair would change to the colour of the persons mind, white would be level headed and a good thinker, gold would be someone who tries hard, blue is a strict mind, green was someone who thought things over and pink meant that their heart ruled over their mind. Snape didn't look happy.

"We match! We must be soul mates!" Yasmin whispered into Fred's ear from behind.

Fred jumped a mile, his hair matched Yasmin's bright gold while George's was silver like Kaylee's.

"Bloody hell don't do that! Not after what happened last night!" Fred yelled.

"Aw, I'm sorry Freddie." she said, hugging him tightly.

"What happened last night?" Rhea asked sceptically.

"You don't know? Bloody hell I thought it'd be all over Slytherin common room... Anyway, Mrs Norris got petrified and someone wrote some really weird stuff on the wall. Something like, the chamber of secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir beware." George told her.

"How do I get her off, is there some kind of command?" Fred asked, still being hugged by Yasmin.

"Just leave her there, she'll get bored or come with me when I walk away, which ever one happens first." Rhea said offhandedly, "So, like your new hair colors?"

"Why is everyone's different?" George asked.

"I made the solution specially to change to peoples ways of thinking." she said brightly, "So gold like Yasmin and Fred would mean you try hard to achieve, silver means when given the chance you can shine but you prefer to be in the background, white like mine is level headed and good thinker." she explained.

"How'd you make it?"

"It took awhile to modify the recipe, but I can give you a copy sometime. It's a modification of a colour change potion."

"We've never been to good at potions. Glad you are." Fred smiled.

"Anyway, we've gotta go- see you later!" she said, walking back to Slytherin table. On the way she noticed Lee's hair was white as well, she smiled a little knowing that the potions would change peoples hair the same colours if they worked well together.

**See that little button? Press it. I really love reading what people think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own anything you recognize and I'm certainly not making any money off this!**

A few days later Rhea and Yasmin went to see this mysterious writing for themselves, Krystella and Kaylee came with them.

"Bloody hell, what kinda maniac did this?" Rhea asked no one in particular.

"Who's that?" Kaylee said, pointing down the corridor.

"Ron, Harry and Hermione I think."

"What the hell would are they doing here?"

"Beats the hell outta me." Rhea said, walking up the corridor. She didn't have a problem with Harry or Hermione, but Ron wasn't gunna chase her away and if he wanted a fight it would be four on one, since the other two wouldn't join, "Hermione, Harry, Imbecile." she greeted.

"What're you doing here!" the red head asked angrily.

"Surveying your handy work."

"Sure it's not your work, dirty little Slytherin?"

"Well, I'm having trouble reading it so I'm fairly sure it's your writing, people can read mine. But I can't quite tell, you apes are all the same."

"Wha- well- you- but- Whatever!"

She walked up to him and reached into her bag, "Nice try Ickle Ronniekins. By the way, there's something on your nose." she said, wiping a inky finger onto the tip of his nose.

"Piss off Rhea, go bully another first year with that gang of yours." he snapped, wiping his nose and smudging it around.

"Represent!" Yasmin called from behind her, folding her arms and trying to look aggressive.

"Just go wash your face."

Hermione pulled on his arm, "Come on Ron, you face is still really dirty." he obediently followed his friends towards the nearby bathroom, that happened to be a girls.

As Rhea and her 'gang' walked past, the other three made fake lunges and threats, "This chick be crazy!" Yasmin yelled, pointing to the ginger girl.

Ron looked at them oddly then retreated into the bathroom, the four girls started laughing, totally unaware of the approaching prefect and brother.

"What are you doing here? Rhea, you think this is funny?" he snapped angrily.

"No Perce, we were just wondering why Ron and Harry went into the girls bathroom and Krystella said something funny about it. What'd you say Krystella?"

"It seems like they're becoming more than friends." Krystella smirked.

"Super-mega-best friends?" even Percy was trying to hide a smile at Yasmin's innocence.

"Alright, you four get out of here. Rhea, go have dinner and get to bed early, you'll get into trouble if you're late for class." Percy lectured, herding them down the corridor.

"I'll get into trouble if I don't do homework as well." she smirked.

"Just go."

"Fine, I'm going." she said, turning around and following her friends out of the corridor and down to dinner.

"So Re, you staying over Christmas?" one of the twins asked her a few days later.

"Or are you going to Bill's?" the other finished.

"I have no idea. Krystella and Kaylee are going home but Yasmin has to stay, I wanna go see Bill but I really don't wanna leave her all alone over Christmas." she sighed, "Any ideas?"

"Well-"

"You could always ask Bill-"

"If Yasmin could come as well."

"Good point, thanks guys!" she smiled, "Did you want something else?"

"We'll be needing that map back soon."

"By the end term since you're going home."

"Alright then, I'll get it back to you before then." she would have to start researching ways to copy something like that, she wanted one for herself.

As soon as she got back to the dormitory she was searching for a quill and some parchment, she thought awhile before finally beginning to write.

_Hey Bill, _

_I'm looking forward to Christmas at yours, but I have a favor to ask. My best friends father is working over Christmas so she has to stay here, but our other two friends are going away as well. I don't want her to be alone on Christmas if I can help it, so could she spend Christmas at your place with me? Please? _

_Your favorite Slytherin, Rhea. _

With that done she tied it to Zeus' leg and ran down stairs with broom over shoulder. "Rhea! Hurry up, we'll be late for Quidditch practice!" Draco said as she descended into the common room.

"Yeah, I'm coming." she snapped.

"Rhea! Get down here now!" Marcus yelled up the stairs early Saturday morning.

He kept yelling until she descended, still in bright red pajamas, "What do you call this ungodly hour?"

"Last minute practice, get dressed and meet us down at the pitch." at the word us she noticed the rest of the team behind him.

"What'd he want?" Kaylee yawned from behind thick curtains.

"I have to go down early, I'll see you guys later I suppose." she replied, walking out a moment later.

It was only just six, but Flint had put out a small breakfast in the changing rooms- which was lucky because the whole team was grumbling about the early wake up.

"Alright team, we've got better brooms and better players than those Gryffindorks, but that Potter's good so I want Beaters aiming at him. If we can knock Potter off his broom the Gryffindor team will be to concerned to play a good game, that leaves their goals wide open for our brilliant Chasers to score. But don't let your guard down, any of you, play hard but be careful and don't forget the strategies we've been working on."

The weather was muggy and looked like rain, but they'd been flying in this before.

"Flint in possession, passes to Prewett who dives to avoid a Bludger, she approaching goal! Come on Wood, block her!" there was a disappointed moan from three quarters of the stadium as she scored.

Flying back she high fived Marcus.

"Gryffindor beaters still defending Potter, she could have gotten that one!" Lee cried as a Bludger stopped a Chaser from scoring, "Flint scores again, Sltyherin lead 60 points to zero."

Wood signaled for time out.

"I don't know who tampered with that Bludger, but they're on our side, he can't catch and the beaters have their hands full we're winning by a landslide!" Flint was grinning, "So, beaters you still have one Bludger to deal with, it almost unseated Rhea awhile ago so keep an eye on it, Draco hurry up and catch that snitch, Payne you need to be more involved, you've only scored once this game."

All nodded just as Hooch called for play to resume.

Rhea caught the Quaffle as she threw it in the air, ignoring the crowd Rhea shot like a bullet towards the goal, her new broom outstripped her old by a fair amount. It was easier to control and much faster. But Wood had more experience as a Keeper than she did as a Chaser.

They glared at each other as she circled just outside the scoring circle looking for an opening.

"Prewett!" she saw Marcus signaling.

Nodding she started throwing to him but as soon as Wood turned to him she stopped, Rhea raced forward and got it through the left hoop.

"Prewett scores, Potter's after something- could that be the snitch? Can he catch it with a broken arm? He dives- and he's caught it! Gryffindor wins one hundred and fifty to seventy!"

Though they flew to the ground Slytherin stayed to see what'd become of the opposing teams seeker, Lockhart was bending down next to him.

"Probably take his arm off." Draco muttered, Flint whacked the back of his head, he was really angry at Draco the snitch was right there next to him!

**Please review!** **Please?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own anything you recognize. **

Rhea and her three friends sat in the common room later still laughing about Harry's boneless arm. Marcus Flint really wasn't happy with Draco, neither was Lucius, who had apparently been watching the match.

Everyone was down about the loss, but they had plenty more matches to make up for it, their next was against Ravenclaw in about a month, just before Christmas break. She had a lot to do before Christmas.

She still had to ask Yasmin if she wanted to come over for Christmas, research potions and transfiguration that would allow her to keep Yasmin company on the full moon, she wanted to find a way to copy the Marauders map and she had to keep up with school work and Quidditch. She also had to keep Yasmin's secret from the other two because they didn't know yet.

May as well start with the quickest end easiest, "Yasmin," she started, getting down on one knee, "Would you do me the honor of... spending Christmas with me?"

She gave the appropriate reaction, "Yes! Oh Yes!" Granted Rhea hadn't gotten a letter from Bill back yet, but she was fairly sure he'd say yes. And if he didn't she was coming along anyway.

The whole common room had been watching their little show, they needed some cheering after another loss to Gryffindor. That was something she Fred and George shared, all three knew how to make people smile.

"I'll have to tell mother, to the owlery!" Rhea ran out with one arm strait up like some kind of superhero, her other hand around Yasmin's, dragging the smaller girl behind her.

"Rhea, were you serious about letting me stay?" she asked when they'd made it to the owlery.

"It's Bills decision, but he's awesome I'm sure he'll let you." just as she'd grabbed some parchment and a quill when she spotted a dot on the horizon, as it came closer she recognized it as her owl, "Zeus! What a good boy you are, can you fly home or should I send another owl?" he did a small bow and then jumped, which she took to mean yes.

She sat down on a stool and started to read,

_My favorite Slytherin Rhea, _

_It's not like I had any choice in the matter, you'll bring her whether I say yes or no. But, yes, I would love to have one of your friends over, it's gunna be too empty this year anyway. Five people, that must be a new low for our family! By the way, you didn't mention a name in your letter, who is this mysterious girl? You better tell mum too so she can make another sweater in time, you know how out of place she'll look without a hand made Weasley sweater. _

_Looking forward to seeing you again, Bill _

"Told you he'd say yes!" Rhea yelled.

"What ees thees about Weasley sweatars?" she said, pointing to a bit in the letter.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Every year Mum makes us sweaters, sometimes they have the letter of our first name on them, but I don't think Mum'll make one for you, sorry. But that's okay, you can use one of my big brothers. I'll be wearing one too since I grew out of my old one."

"Eet ees okay, I do not mind." Yasmin tried weakly.

"Nope, you're not backing out. You'll stick out like a sore thumb if you're not in a hand knitted sweater. Relax, they're all clean, and I bet we can do some sort of charm to change the letter, I bet Charlie or Percy's old one will fit you." while she was saying all this Rhea was writing a letter to Molly.

"Where does Bell leeve?" she asked uncertainly.

"Cairo I think, somewhere in Egypt- he's a curse breaker, lots of fun." she replied, looking over her finished work.

_Hey Mum and Dad! _

_Sorry I haven't written to you lately, I've been a little busy with making new friends. Speaking of new friends, my best friend, Yasmin, is coming with me over the Christmas holidays. Bill's already said yes, I'm just giving you heads up. I would have been fine leaving her here, but our other two friends are going home and she would have been all alone. I can't wait for Christmas, could you tell me what colour my sweater will be this year? Please? _

_With love, Rhea _

"Perfect." she announced.

"Ehehehe, now you just 'ave to send one back to Bell." Yasmin smirked.

"Fair point." she said, getting another piece of parchment.

_My current favorite big brother, Bill _

_Bill, you're awesome. I don't think I say that enough. Her name's Yasmin Degre by the way, she just transferred to Hogwarts from Beuxbatons in France. I'm getting sick of the owlery so I'll cut this letter short. _

_Lots and lots of love, Rhea _

"Right, I think that about does it. Wheres that Zeus got to?" she held out her arm and whistled, her handsome gray owl flew down and put his arm out, "Right, these are for Mum and Bill okay? Mum first and you can sleep at Bill's for a few days before you fly back." kissed her nose before flying away.

"Ees a good bird." Yasmin commented.

"Yup, Bill gave him to me last year." Rhea said, absentmindedly checking her watch, "It's dinner time already, I'm starving."

"Yus!" Rhea yelled when they got down there, the whole hall turned to look, including teachers.

"What was zat about?" Yasmin whispered.

"Roast chicken and gravy, I love gravy." Rhea whispered back.

"Oddball, are ve setting at Greffindor or Sletherin tonight?" Yasmin was still whispering even though most of the hall had turned back to there meals.

"Definitely Slytherin, I don't think I could stand sitting with cocky bigheads right after we lost and I was on the team."

"So you're sayeng ef you were not on ze teem ve'd be sitting weth begheaded jerks?" the black haired girl asked, following Rhea to Slytherin table.

"Nope."

"I do not under stand you."

"Neither do I." Rhea grinned.

**Please review? *Insert puppy here***


	11. Chapter 11

**Still don't own anything but my characters.**

"This is going to be so funny." Kaylee laughed.

"Yeah, I just hope we got enough of them. But it was really hard to get this much." Krystella said, holding out the jar of slugs they's spent all of Sunday morning collecting from the grounds as they rounded a corner.

A loud scream was heard from behind the jar, Rhea pushed Krystella's arms down, "Oh hey Ginny, why so jumpy?"

"Colin a-attacked last night." she said before running past the four.

"Who was that?" Kaylee asked.

"My little sister Ginny, she's not normally that jumpy. We should find out more about this attack, store our little treasures until dinner and find out what she's on about."

"Eet sounds good to me." Yasmin agreed.

When they entered the common room there was only one person, a forth year they thought might be called Rebbecca Watson. The other three pushed Rhea forward.

"Excuse me." the girl looked up, "Do you happen to know what happened last night? Some attack or something...?"

"Oh yeah, Amelia said some Gryffindor first year got attacked by something last night, ended up petrified- just like Filches cat. Weird huh?"

"Yeah, that is kinda creepy." Krystella murmured.

"The rest of the school probably thinks it's someone from our house, don't let others break up the trust our house has though."

"Of course not, thanks for the info." Rhea smiled before walking up to their dormitory so they had some privacy.

"That's really creepy." Kaylee said when they were seated on their beds.

"Yeah, I wonder what's doing this?" Rhea said from the other end.

"The question is, do investigate or keep out noses out of it? We're all pure-bloods and I get the feeling this thing's after muggle-borns." Krystella said from the bed next to Kaylee's.

"I thenk ve should look ento et but try not to worry to much." Yasmin said slowly.

"Agreed." the four said at once.

The next week went reasonably well, apart from an incident in potions when Goyle's potion exploded. Rhea and Yasmin happened to be working right in front of him and were splashed with incorrectly made swelling draught.

The back of their heads swelled so much they fell over backwards, their heads far to heavy to lift, Snape actually had to come to them and pour the drought down their throats. As their heads deflated Snape took something from the cauldron.

"If I ever find out who threw this," Snape whispered, "I shall make sure that person is expelled."

He was holding a burnt out firework. The kind Fred and George bought. Rhea turned to glare at Ron, now was the night to play their little trick.

"So we're eating at Gryffindor table tonight right?" Yasmin asked as they walked out of potions.

"Us and a few slugs." Rhea smirked.

Rhea watched with an evil grin as Ron gagged and pulled something slimy from his mouth, he gave a loud scream. Snape and Mcgonnagall were behind him in an instant.

"Mr Weasley, do you have a reason for disrupting every ones dinner or did you just feel like screaming like a three year old girl?" Snape sneered.

"Professors, those two put slugs in my food!" Ron yelled, pointing at the two girls a little down the way.

"Five points for your continuous shouting." Mcgonnagall said sternly.

"How could two girls that far away put slugs into your bowl? Miss Prewett, Miss Degre? Did you or did you not put slugs in Mr Weasley's food?"

"No sir." they answered in union.

"Why would we, Sir?" Yasmin asked, looking strait into his eyes.

"Minerva, I believe Mr Weasley is simply trying to cause problems for these two girls. I see no reason to trust his judgment if he can't produce any evidence against them and I find these girls to be very reliable and responsible."

"I'm disappointed to say I have to agree, ten points from Gryffindor, Mr Weasley I am very disappointed in you." Mcgonnagall said before following Professor Snape back to the staff table.

"I think I've been put off my food." Rhea said, pushing her plate away and getting up.

"Same 'ere." Yasmin repeated the action and followed.

As soon as both girls were out they high fived.

"That was so funny, did you see his face?" Rhea hissed quietly.

"Yes! Shocked fesh turned to blubbering baby." Yasmin laughed.

"I just did that for the reaction, but the point loss was a bonus." the red head laughed.

"Just so you know, I won't be covering for you two again." a dark voice said from behind them, both girls jumped a mile in the air, "Though that stupid prank was amusing you shouldn't pull to many." he smirked.

That surprised Rhea, the closest she'd seen him come to a smile was his sneer, even smirking made him look years younger. Wait- he was amused? That meant the dark potions professor had feeling... the world was strange.

About a week later the four were walking up to breakfast when a crowd around the notice board caught their attention.

"That idiot Lockhart's starting a dueling club." Draco informed them.

"We should go just to see how much his head inflates." Krystella laughed.

"This should be fun." Rhea smirked.

**Review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Still don't own Harry Potter, but if you don't recognize something it's probably mine.**

Lockhart waved an arm for silence and called, "Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent! Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions- for full details, see my published works. Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," said Lockhart, flashing a wide smile. He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry- you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

Snape's upper lip was curling, how on Earth was Lockhart still smiling?

All through his little speech Rhea, Yasmin, Kaylee, Krystella and Draco had been muttering snide remarks to each other.

Lockhart and Snape turned to face each other and bowed; at least, Lockhart did, with much twirling of his hands, whereas Snape jerked his head irritably. Then they raised their wands like swords in front of them. "As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position," Lockhart told the silent crowd. "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."

As soon as the blond idiot said three Snape yelled, "Expelliarmus!"

Red light hit Lockhart and he was knocked off his feet, or rather he flew back off the platform and hit the wall.

Rhea and her 'gang' could hardly stand from laughing, "Ten points to Professor Snape!" Rhea gasped.

"That was a disarming charm students! But, I may say, it was pretty obvious what you were to do, and if I'd wanted to stop it it would have been to easy. But enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you and put you into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me-"

Lockhart reached their little group first, "Degre and Selwyn, Miss Flint with Parkinson and Miss Prewett you can partner Weasley over there." he said, pointing to all the wrong people.

"Which one?"

"Ronald I think his name is."

Before she could object he was strutting off, she stormed toward her git like brother.

"Face your partners!" Lockhart called from his place on the platform, "And bow!" the two didn't even twitch their heads.

"Wands at the ready! Disarm only on three! One! Two! Three!"

Ron had already started his spell on two, Rhea cried out in pain. The spell had hit her wand arm and she was sure she'd felt it break.

"Ron you son of a motherless goat!" she yelled in pain.

"Stop! Stop!" Lockhart screamed at the crowd.

Snape took over, "Finite incantatem!"

"Dear, dear." Lockhart said, walking through the crowd, he occasionally gave some sort of obvious advice, "Oh dear, don't worry Miss Prewett, I can fix that arm in a moment. Don't worry, what happened to Mister Potter is a rare occurrence."

"Sir, I think I should just go up to Madame-"

"Ridiculous, you can't miss the end, this is important. Now then, Brackium Emendo." once again the arm he was pointing the wand at lost all the bones in it, "That's odd, it's never happened to me twice in a row before. Maybe I need to practice a bit more." he mused while Rhea simply stared at her dead arm.

If possible Snape looked even angrier, "Miss Degre, if would you please accompany Miss Prewett to the hospital wing."

"I swear to Merlin, as soon as my bloody bones grow back I'm strangling that man." Rhea ranted as Madame Pomfrey got a bed ready.

"Yes yes, now go get changed, one of you girls will need to help her." when Snape said Miss Degre it had apparently meant all three of her dorm mates.

It was insanely awkward trying to shove her arm into a sleeve. It was almost worth coming back here just to see Madame Pomfrey's reaction, 'Oh heavens above, not you again. What did you do this time?' Rhea had always been accident prone, she'd had many trips to the hospital wing last year and a few this year too.

When she was changed and in bed the healer chased her friends out, "I swear that man needs to stop messing in things that don't concern him, came up here the other day trying to tell me how to do my job." she said, passing a goblet of skele-grow to Rhea.

It was absolutely horrible, she drank it as fast as possible, "I totally agree, I hear he did that to all the teachers too. And you should have seen Snape when this happened, he was angry before. Lockhart was trying to tell him how to duel." after so many visits the two had become quite friendly.

"Anyway, almost the end of term, are you going home for Christmas?"

"We're going to my older brother Bill's in Egypt, or I am, everyone else is staying here over the holidays."

"Well have fun with that, you best get some rest. Good night." she smiled.

Rhea smiled back, "Good night."

Rhea woke up next morning with an extremely stiff arm, Madame Pomfrey was already up and came to check her arm. She felt all the way from her shoulder to finger tips and finally said she was fit to leave- after breakfast.

She'd woken up a little late and missed first class, second class had been canceled because Professor Sprout wanted to warmly dress her mandrakes. She only found this out when Yasmin skipped in just as she finished breakfast.

"All healed?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm allowed to go after breakfast."

"Good, eets snowing und ve 'ave an hour to do vat ever ve please."

"Alright, let me get dressed first and then we can do 'vat ever ve please'." Rhea mocked jokingly, shoving Yasmin outside her curtain. As soon as she was changed she burst out, "I'm ready! See you later Madame Pomfrey."

"No doubt, have a good Christmas."

"You too!" she sang, despite her arm still being stiff she was in a pretty good mood right now.

**Review? Please?**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own. Wish I did.**

"I stell cannot believe that goal, dey may 've caught ze snitch- but ve already had 150 ova them, zat last goal vas amazing!" Yasmin was still going on about Rhea's awesome goal a few days after the match. Rhea had the Quaffle but just as she reached the goals she had to spin over to avoid a Bludger, she'd gotten the goal up side down and even now people were sitting patting her on the back.

"Alright, I have two sweaters here, one for my and one for you. You can wear Charlie's I'll take Bill's." Rhea couldn't stop smiling, it was almost Christmas and they were about to take the floo to Egypt. Her parents thought it would be more efficient than having to pick the girls up from the station.

She took out the letter from her mother again,

_Rhea, _

_Yes that's fine, no I'm not telling you the colour of your sweater, I picked up on your hints and made your friend one too. I've already owled Dumbledore and you're to report to Professor Snape's office to floo to Bill's, your father and I will be there later, once he gets home from work. _

_Lots of love, Mum_

She looked up and saw Yasmin in Charlie's old light gold sweater that had a blue C on it. Yellow wasn't her best colour but she somehow managed to pull it off.

"How do you do that?" she asked absentmindedly, Yasmin looked at her questioningly, "You can pull off nearly any colour."

"I forgot to mention, I'm part veela."

Rhea chuckled, "That would explain the mood swings."

"No that's just my time of the month." Yasmin joked.

"What are you two laughing at?" Percy asked as they came out of the common room, "And why are you wearing Charlie's old sweater?"

"None of your business and she needed a Weasley sweater since she's spending Christmas with us. Why are you down here?" Rhea asked, he wasn't in Slytherin, why would he be down here?

"No reason. Hurry along now, you'll miss the train."

"Not taking the train, tell everyone but Ron to have a good Christmas, oh and give these to them for me." she said reaching into her bag and pulling out four nicely wrapped gifts. She'd found out Yasmin loved wrapping things, so she'd let her do it, "Oh no, I forgot something, Yasmin can you wait here a moment? Pure-blood." she said to the wall.

Rushing inside she grabbed three more gifts she'd forgotten, Krystella and Kaylee were still in the common room, "Merry Christmas guys!" she said, throwing the gifts to them and running out again, she'd almost forgotten Charlie's gift.

Bill and Charlie were sitting at the kitchen table when Rhea stepped through, Yasmin a moment later.

"Bill, I think something just came out of your fireplace." Charlie said casually.

"Rhea, it's been far to long!" Bill said, hugging her, "You've grown."

"No actually I thought I was shrinking." she said sarcastically, moving on to hug Charlie, "Oh yeah, this is Yasmin."

"You know Charlie, those sweaters do look familiar." Bill said, stoking an imaginary beard.

"Yes, quite."

"Oh shut it you two." Rhea smiled.

"Anyway, you two seen the paper this morning?" Charlie asked seriously.

"No why?" her question was answered when the second oldest passed her the prophet.

**Inquiry at the Ministry of Magic**

Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, was today fined fifty Galleons for bewitching a Muggle car. Mr. Lucius Malfoy, a governor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where the enchanted car crashed earlier this year, called today for Mr. Weasley's resignation. "Weasley has brought the Ministry into dispute," Mr. Malfoy told our reporter. "He is clearly unfit to draw up our laws and his ridiculous Muggle Protection Act should be scrapped immediately." Mr. Weasley was unavailable for comment, although his wife told reporters to clear off or she'd set the family ghoul on them.

"Mester Weasley ees important to you?" Yasmin asked over her shoulder.

"Yasmin you can be really thick sometimes, if my siblings have the last name Weasley..."

"Then Mr Weasley ees your father?" Yasmin asked slowly.

"I don't see how you're in Slytherin, you should have been a Ravenclaw." she said sarcastically, "Anyway, it's that idiot Ron who got Dad into this mess."

"Still not getting on with Ron?"

"He removed all the bones in my arm a few days ago, or rather- he broke my arm while Lockhart removed the bones." she said absentmindedly, "Do you think Dad would accept my money? I have plenty but Mum won't let me give the family any."

"He might." Charlie said slowly, "Why was Ron breaking your arm?"

"Dueling club, we were paired and his wands broken. I think he was putting too much effort into the spell, he tried to curse me earlier this year, he ended up vomiting slugs." she said, sitting at the table, "Anyway, how've you two been?"

Rhea had to notice that while the two men were talking Yasmin was repeatedly daydreaming, it wouldn't have bothered her if she wasn't also staring at Bill. It was like the first time she meet Fred and George all over again.

"Wow, that sounds awesome." Rhea said as Bill finished explaining about a pyramid he and a few others were working on.

"So little sister, why does Ron suddenly hate you?" Charlie suddenly asked.

"Honestly it's not that sudden, he's been annoyed since I refused to support Gryffindor, and then Slytherin team got new brooms and he got really mad." she said with a shrug, she actually really hated the way Ron treated her, "Anyway, in my opinion it is better to be hated for what you are than loved for what you are not. If he can't accept that not everyone is going to bow to his will, that's his problem."

"It's almost lunch time, you two hungry?" Bill said, standing to make something, "As I am in charge I must make sure my inferiors eat well." he said, puffing out his chest in a good impression of Percy. Even Yasmin, who didn't know Percy well, laughed.

Just then a figure stepped through the fire, "Bill, Charlie, it's been far to long!" Arthur greeted, "Bill, you know very well you're the only one able to stomach your concoctions, stop trying to poison my younger children and Rhea's friend, far to much paper work."

Molly came through moments later. As soon as she had most of the soot off she was heading for Bill, "Bill, how good it is to see you, you too Charlie! Rhea, you're going to need new clothing soon you're getting so tall!" she gave each one a spine cracking hug, "Oh yes, you must be Yasmin, I'm Molly, this is Arthur and those to probably haven't introduced themselves properly, Bill and Charlie." she said pointing to each one.

"Yes, very good to meet you." Arthur said, shaking her hand, "Rhea, I didn't notice you there." he said, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Bill, you get away from the stove, I'll do the cooking. Why don't you and Charlie give the girls the grand tour, show them their room?" Molly suggested, shoving all four out so she had more space to cook.

**Come on guys, show me my readers are alive! Seriously, please review...**


	14. Chapter 14

**As usual I don't own this universe, I wish I did...**

"Rhea wake up!" someone yelled above her, "Get up, ve 'ave owls!" at the mention of owls Rhea sat up. Just as Yasmin had said there were many owls waiting for them on the lounge window sill.

"These are Hogwarts ones, this one is Kaylee's family owl." Rhea said, examining the two closest to her.

"Dis one ees Krestella's und dis one ees my fathers." Yasmin said.

"What shall we open first?" Rhea smirked.

"You will not be opening anything until the rest of us are up!" Molly said sternly from the door.

"Mum, I'm sure she was just asking what they would open first when everyone was here." Charlie said, winking at the two girls.

"Yeah mum, besides, we're already up. Present time!" Bill said, walking in and sitting on the couch next to Charlie, Rhea and Yasmin were already on the floor in front of them.

"Oh all right." Molly sighed, giving up and following her husband to the second couch.

"Hey, it's not fair that these to get to be close to the tree!" Charlie protested, pulling Rhea onto his lap, Bill copied with Yasmin.

"Charlie!" Rhea was struggling just eventually gave up. Yasmin didn't even bother to struggle.

"Alright you two, go get our presents." Bill said, releasing Yasmin, Charlie followed.

"For the record, you two are gits." Rhea laughed, grabbing a gift that felt like a sweater and tossing it to Bill she did the same with Charlie's, Molly and Arthur were already wearing their sweaters.

"On three." Rhea said, as she said the four opened the parcels at once.

"Dark Purple!" Bill said first.

"Bright Red!" Charlie said seconds later.

"Hot Pink!" Yasmin said getting the message.

"Midnight blue!"

The nest round was the colour of letters, in the same order, "Bronze." "Gold." Silver." "Green."

"Good choices this year Mum." Charlie commented.

"Very nice combinations, I love dee unicorn on mine." Yasmin smiled.

"Alright then, the rest of the family next. Ginny first and we'll go up from there." Arthur said, "Rhea, do you mind passing the presents."

Ginny had bought or made small things for everyone, including a card for Yasmin.

"Ours from Ron are heavy." Rhea commented to Yasmin, she was actually just surprised he'd given her more than paper, until they opened them.

"Coal!" they yelled together, high fiving.

"Still fighting with Ron then?" Arthur asked.

"Yup, he got all annoyed that Mr Malfoy gave Slytherin team new brooms, so he's taking it out on me." she noticed her fathers brow furrowing, "Don't worry dad, I know not to trust a book by its cover, you've said Mr Malfoy's dangerous far to many times for me not to listen. Anyway, my presents next."

She'd had to practically beg Bill to go into the bank for Arthur's gift, after he'd said no to her offer she'd come up with another way of giving him the money. Her gift jingled as she passed it to him, "Rhea, this better not be what I think it is."

"It's a gift, you can't give it back." she said firmly. Wrapped in the package was 50 galleons, "Besides, it's not all my money- I am in Slytherin, you can't be in Slytherin without knowing a few rich kids."

"Rhea, you really are to kind. I should have known you'd find a way." Molly said half angry and half happy as she crushed Rhea into a bone breaking hug, "And you helped." she said, turning to Yasmin and kissing her repeatedly.

"Oh look, another owl." Arthur commented.

"It's from the others." Rhea said, taking the note from the Hogwarts owl.

_Ginny- lavender- bunny and G_

_Ron- maroon- no letter _

_Harry- emerald- no letter_

_Fred and George- dark red- F and G_

_Percy- navy- no letter_

_Merry Christmas! _

It said in Fred's handwriting.

Rhea quickly added their colours and decorations to the list and sent it back. "On with the presents." she said as soon as that was done.

In the end she ended up with a book of magical creatures from Ginny, coal from Ron, quills from Hermione, a muggle book from Harry, Kaylee and Krystella and sent her loads of Duct tape with a card saying _tape+first year+wall=fun, _Yasmin had given her a book of pranks and a french box of tricks, Fred and George had somehow made a copy of the map and given that to her, Percy gave her a homework diary, Charlie gave her a book on dragons and Bill gave her a gold charm from a mummy they'd found.

"Right, breakfast." Molly announced, clearing away the wrapping paper with a flick of her wand.

The rest of the holidays past in a blur, before they knew it they were hugging everyone goodbye before they stepped through the floo.

"You're late." Snape said as they came through the floo.

"Sorry." Yasmin said, walking out of his office behind Rhea.

"We're back!" Rhea yelled as they walked into the almost deserted common room, "Well there goes our big entrance."

"Rhea, there you are- come on, we need to practice for our match against Hufflepuff." Flint said from behind them where he had just entered the common room.

"But it's not for another three months!"

"Don't care, lets go."

**Come on guys! Reviews! Please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**As usual, I still don't own Harry Potter. It would be awesome if I did. **

The weather got slightly warmer as February arrived, for some strange reason one foggy morning Rhea awoke to the sound of giggling.

"Wats happen'?" she asked in a groggy morning voice. Yasmin and Krystella were at the mirror trying to decide how to wear their hair.

"Eet is Valentines! Ze day of love!" Yasmin yelled.

"Shit." Rhea mumbled, she did however notice Kaylee having the same reaction as her. This day was bound to be filled with giggling girls just like the ones they shared a room with.

"You shouldn't swear." Krystella commented.

"Oh shut up." not counting Christmas and birthdays Rhea was not a morning person.

It got worse as they walked into the great hall for breakfast, the walls were covered in horribly pink flowers and heart shaped confetti fell from the celling. Lockhart was standing up front, in robes so pink it looked like a fairy threw up on them, he was motioning for silence, "Happy Valentine's Day!" Lockhart shouted. "And may I thank the forty-six people who have so far sent me cards! Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all- and it doesn't end here!"

Lockhart clapped his hands and through the doors to the entrance hall marched a dozen surly-looking dwarfs. Not just any dwarfs, however. Lockhart had them all wearing golden wings and carrying harps. "My friendly, card-carrying cupids!" beamed Lockhart. "They will be roving around the school today delivering your valentines! And the fun doesn't stop here! I'm sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion! And while you're at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantment than any wizard I've ever met, the sly old dog!"

Kaylee and Rhea shuddered, Krystella and Yasmin had a maniac glint in their eyes.

"Merlin save me, I have Defence first." Kaylee squeaked to Rhea.

"I have it third." the two girls looked at each other with pity and horror.

"Rhea, I have an idea." Yasmin said, she had a slightly different glint in her eye now- this one was scarier.

As soon as they were out of the hall Yasmin pulled one of the dwarfs over, they'd decided the first one went to Fred, who Rhea was quite certain Yasmin had a crush on, the black haired girl lent down and told him a poem to recite.

They watched as the little man ran over to Fred, George and Lee who'd just come out, he stopped the twins who glanced at each other, "His hair is red, his eyes are blue, I'm losing my head, and it's all over you!"

They watched as Fred knelt down and said something, the dwarf came running back to them, "He says: Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, Sugar is sweet, And so are you."

"Could you tell him, But the roses are wilting, The violets are dead. The sugar bowl's empty, And so is your head." Rhea said to him, he rolled his eyes and left.

This time she saw Fred laugh before replying. Yasmin pulled her away, Professor Sprout would be annoyed if they were late.

Just as they got inside the dwarf came in, "Roses are blue, Violets are red, I'm bad with colours, but wicked in bed!"

The girls burst out laughing but pulled the dwarf back, "Tell him: Roses are red, sugar is sweet, chillies are hot, and so are you." Yasmin said, once again he rolled his eyes but complied.

The day continued like that, the jokes contained more innuendos each time, eventually they were thrown out of History of Magic for interrupting Binns. Outside the Transfiguration class down the hall happened to be Fred and George, probably thrown out for annoying Mcgonnagall.

"You two got many valentines today?" one of them asked, both came over and sat on either side of the girls.

"Tones." Rhea said, aside from the ones they'd been sending back and forth with Fred and George, Yasmin had been getting heaps.

"Well, I haven't seen Percy get a single one today, I think he may be a little lonely, don't ya think?"

They eventually worked out what it was going to say, or rather sing, 'Roses are red, violets are blue, this song is over, and we are to.' If he didn't have a girlfriend it would just confuse him, if he did he would panic.

"I have another idea." Rhea said, pulling out two cards she'd received earlier, she removed the ink before writing a new message in each, one said, ' My eyes are grey, my heart is blue, please say okay, to my love for you. -D.M' Pulling a nearby dwarf over she instructed him to give the card to Ron, then she wrote the next one, 'My hair is as bright as my love for you, and my heart is red as my hair, please say you adore me, be my love affair. -R.W' pulling a second dwarf over she said to give the card to Draco.

"So Draco's in there and Ron's in the greenhouses-"

"What? You memorized his timetable?" one of the twins asked jokingly.

"He'll be coming up here for History next, if we can hold up Draco- which we can do, we can watch the fun."

"This should be funny." Fred said, walking down the hall a little with his twin following, "Wait, what about Percy's, any chance of us watching his?"

"Nah, he'll have gotten it already, and you'll hear about it anyway- just like the fireworks." Rhea giggled, just then the bell rang,"Quick, hide."

"Draco!" Yasmin called when he walked out, he looked angry.

"Can this wait a moment? I have a red head to kill, you don't mind if I murder Potter's friend, do you Rhea?" he growled angrily.

"Can I help?"

"Sure."

"Go ahead, could you wait here with us for Krystella? We have to tell her something but we don't want to wait alone."

"Whatever, it's Charms next anyway, Flitwick wont mind if we're late." it seemed Draco was calming down slightly, just then a bright red head came into view followed by messy black and lead on by bushy brown, "Hang on a moment, I need to take care of something." he said, marching over to Ron and his friends.

Ron saw him and started walking toward him, "What the hell Malfoy? Sending me stupid valentines!"

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Weasley. Think this is funny do you?" Draco snarled, holing up the hot pink card Rhea had sent.

"Nah, I don't, I think you're trying to pin something on me!"

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!" Yasmin and Rhea started chanting, soon the whole corridor had joined in.

**C'mon guys, review! Please, I'm gunna start warning now, I'm not starting the next book if I don't get anymore reviews by the end of this one. If you're actually alive, prove it!  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey-o, as per usual I don't own this story or most of the plot line, I only own the thing you don't recognise. Also, though I wish otherwise- I'm not making any money off of this little project. So, read, try and enjoy and leave a review. **

"What is the meaning of this?!" Professor McGonnagall yelled through the crowd, pushing her way to the fist fight in the middle. She shot a spell and the two separated.

"I think I know the problem, Minerva." a voice said behind the two girls, it was Lockhart, "Fighting over a girl were you boys? Perhaps one of these lovely ones here?" he asked, putting a hand on Yasmin and Rhea's shoulders. Both had a strong urge to shove him off. Both boys spluttered and went slightly red, "I think just this once we should let them off, it is Valentines- the day of love. Go on now, everyone back to your classes!"

"I do not vant to go to charms today." Yasmin whinnied when they were out of earshot of the teachers.

"Neither do I, Draco, could you tell Flitwick Yasmin wasn't feeling well and I took her to the hospital wing?" Draco nodded and continued, he was still angry and wasn't talking much.

"Vhere shall ve go?"

"Astronomy tower? No ones ever in there." Yasmin agreed and the girls happily started toward the tower.

"Percy, why would even send something like that? If I was going to break up with you it would be in person, and I'm not breaking up with you anyway." Rhea pulled Yasmin back, so Percy did have a girl friend.

"I'm such a fool, I'm sorry I ever doubted you." Percy said sadly, a few seconds later Rhea chanced a glance around the corner and to her absolute horror saw her older brother snogging Penelope Clearwater. She made a gagging motion and signaled that they should move.

The two wandered around and eventually stopped on the seventh floor, "I have no idea where we can go." Rhea said, starting to pace.

"Re..." Yasmin gasped, she looked up from her pacing and saw what her friend was gaping at. A large door had appeared apparently out of nowhere.

"You think it's safe?" she asked.

"There ees only vun vay to find out." Yasmin said, walking to the door and giving the handle a tug. It opened easily to reveal a brightly light room. it looked exactly like Rhea was imagining, or rather it had everything they needed in it.

She'd been thinking of a place with music, books, a warm fire and comfy chairs, a place she'd feel comfortable. And that was exactly what this place had, a large book shelf, a stereo with a few rock records, a good size fire place and two large couches.

"This place isn't on the map is it?" Kaylee asked. A few days later Yasmin and Rhea had dragged the younger girls up to the seventh floor to try and get back into the mystery room.

"No. It isn't. I wonder if the marauders knew about it." Rhea wondered out loud.

"Probably not." Krystella said quietly.

Just then Yasmin yawned, "I am very tired, eet has been a long day. Ve should come back sometime."

Kaylee and Krystella let out yawns of their own, "We still have homework to do." Kaylee said worriedly.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up." Rhea said, waving them off, she wanted to see what this room could do.

"Just be careful, you don't wanna be petrified." Krystella warned.

"Relax, I'm pure-blood, that thing's after muggle-borns."

"Yeah, but that message said enemies of the air, and everyone says it's Harry, he might be after his friends enemies too. Ron hates you, and you hate Ron." Kaylee tried.

"Just go on ahead, I'll be there in a little while." Rhea insisted. They left, glancing back at her every so often until they rounded a corner.

At ten thirty Rhea finally started yawning. Deciding she'd found out enough about the room today she walked out and started to walk back to Slytherin common room. Twice she barley avoided patrolling teachers, she just got past Percy in the entrance hall when she looked out the window, saw the reflection of something, and screamed.

Then all was black.

"What!?" Krystella, Yasmin and Kaylee yelled exactly at the same time.

"For those who believe your ears are deceiving you, they aren't. Rhea Prewett was found in a petrified state late last night." Snape said once more, just so it would sink in.

As soon as he left the common room was in an uproar, "I bet it was that Potter bloke!" "Probably getting revenge for his Weasley friend, Rhea and him were always fighting!" "Who's gunna play Chaser now!?"

Rhea three friends left the common room and went to their own dormitory.

"It has to have been Potter." Krystella said when they'd closed Rhea's curtains so they didn't have to see her absence.

"But, Rhea trusted him." Yasmin objected.

"I bet Ron convinced him to do it." Kaylee put in, "He hates Rhea."

"And Potter speaks parseltongue, no one who speaks that can be good." Krystella said angrily.

"That Creevey kid was annoying him, Finch-Feltchy openly declared he was muggle-born and Rhea was fighting with his best friend. Potter's out of control, but how can we stop him?" Kaylee said with a defeated tone.

"I do not get eet, you say Potter attacked Rhea, but Rhea said to me ze other day zat she trusted 'em." Yasmin said quietly, "I'm going to vesit 'er." she said suddenly, getting up from her bed and heading for the door. The other two didn't follow.

In her hurry to get to the hospital wing she didn't notice the boy lurking outside the common room. She crashed right into him and fell over backwards.

"So sorry, Yasmin was it?" he said sadly, "You're one of Rhea's friends aren't you? I expect you've heard."

"Yes." she said, trying to get past.

He stopped her and held her for a moment, "She'll be back with us soon, smiling and making jokes. She'll be fine." he sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than her.

"I 'ave to go." she said quickly, Yasmin didn't normally like Percy's stuck up attitude, but that was just plain weird.

The teachers working on the mandrake juice said it wouldn't be long, maybe when the students were woken they'd be able to say who'd done it. Hopefully Rhea would be well again soon. But for now all Yasmin could do was hope.

**Ok, so maybe threatening was a little harsh- but in my defence, it annoys me how little feed back I get. chapter 16 now and I only have 2 reviews. Come on guys. Criticise me, praise me, tell me what you want Rhea to do in Prisoner of Azkaban and so forth- just say something! It's killing me how quiet you are, like many writers, I write for the joy but also to hear what people think. So please read and then review. **


	17. Chapter 17

**So, once again I don't own this, well, I do in a way. I own whatever you don't recognize, if you recognize it- it's not mine. **

After a few days there was no doubt in Yasmin's mind that Potter had petrified her best friend. While the rest of the Weasley's were upset and acting a little odd, Ron was laughing and saying loudly that everyone was better off without her.

When he'd mentioned that to her in Potions Snape had taken points from Gryffindor, it was well known Rhea was one of his favorites- she was a brilliant Chaser and Potions maker. Even a few days without her and Yasmin was feeling lonely. It really showed how much they'd come to depend and care for each other in the past few months.

Yasmin spotted Harry walking towards potions. She ran up to him and slapped him in the face "Qu'est-ce que Harry l'enfer! Vous définissez ce monstre sur mon meilleur ami! Je jure devant Dieu, si Rhéa ne vaut pas mieux, je vais te tuer!" She screamed.

Harry and Ron stood there shocked before Ron with a flabbergasted face asked "What the bloody hell is going on ?"

"You know bloody ell vhat!" Yasmin's veela side had begun to show, her hair was blowing around her and her eyes were glinting "You know that Rhea is in ze ospital! Arry must have set ze monsteur on er, juzt to spite er!"

Harry who had been rubbing his face looked shocked. "Yasmin, I'd never do that-"

"Bah! Save your liezz! I know eet vas you!" she glared at both the boys and flounced off.

Fred and George came up behind Ron and Harry.

George laughed "That girls got a temper."

"I like em feisty." Fred added, he had eventually figured out that Yasmin had a huge crush on him, not to say he wasn't flattered, she was just a bit young, not to mention she was his little sisters best friend.

Meanwhile Yasmin was ranting in the common room. "Zat Potter iz a threat to uss Slyzerinz! Ee iz trying too upstage us. Juzt pruuving zat he iz allmighti!"

"Yasmin," Draco began "I think that's the smartest thing you have said all year!"

"Shut up you! Vee need to theenk of sumthing zat veel let him know who iz the boss!"

"So what do we do?' Kaylee asked

"Poison the Hufflepuffs?" Krystella grinned.

"No! If you do that then Gryffindoor will win Qudditch by default. I have a better idea." Draco smirked. The common room listened eagerly, "You remember when Potty and the Weasel put a firework in Goyle's cauldron, Well, what if we do that to each and every Gryffindor in our class?"

"Draco, you are a genius!"

"Hold on, I ave sumting zat mite 'elp" Yasmin ran upstairs. After a few moments she ran downstairs with a jumbo bag of 'Wet Start No Heat Fireworks' "Tada!"

The second years all grinned.

"Let ze fun beegin!"

The next day Snape was in a sour mood. Krystella, and Kaylee had passed them before wishing them luck, with Krystella batting her eyes at Draco.

"Come along now, Flint, Selwyn. Why are you hanging around here, I believe you have Charms, if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes professor" Kaylee said

"Bye professor" Krystella added

The Slytherins filed into class, some hiding a firework or two under their robes, ready to deposit into a Gryffindor's cauldron.

About halfway through the lesson the Slytherin's who had fireworks went up to the front secretly dropping a firework into the unsuspecting cauldrons. The effect was outstanding. One by one the cauldrons exploded, sending sparks everywhere.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Snape thundered.

Like lightning Ron was on his feet, "It was the Slytherins! I'd bet my broom on it!"

"Not a very good bet." Darco muttered to Yasmin.

"You're quick to point fingers, a bit to quick, Mr Weasley. A guilty conscience perhaps?" Snape growled, leaning forwards with his hands on Ron's desk.

"But Sir! He was with me the whole time!" Harry yelled angrily.

"Ah, I see, had a part in this too did you Mr Potter?"

"No Sir, they can't have-"

"Miss Granger, so easily lead into mischief. Do not tell me what they can and can not have done." Snape sneered at her, all three fell silent, "For this crime I think I shall take... fifty points."

"Fifty! You bloo-" Ron burst out.

"Ron!" Hermione and Harry yelled.

"Care to finish that sentence Mr Weasley? I can make it fifty each if so desire..." he turned and began to walk back to his desk, "Class is dismissed. You three can stay to help clean the messed you've caused... by hand."

Yasmin and Draco walked out step in step, "Mission accomplished?" she asked slyly.

"You know Frenchie, I think this may be the beginning of a wonderful friendship..."

"I thenk so to snake boy. There is Blaise, I must go give 'em a beg hug. I feel like I havn't seen 'im in ages."

"Remember we have Charms next, don't want you becoming a 'bad girl'

"Yes, yes whatever."

But, Yasmin was still lonely without her best friend, sure she had Blaise, Krystella, Kaylee, Draco and all the other Slytherins- but it just wasn't the same.

**Translation for French gibberish:** **What Harry hell! You set this monster on my best friend! I swear to God, if is not better Rhea, I'll kill you!**

**Again, come on! Review, please! This is the second to last chapter as well, so come on, give me some ideas for the next book. I like to know what you think, even if you flame, though I would prefer criticism to an all out flame. Anyway- review!  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**For the last time in the Chamber Of Secrets, I don't own Harry Potter. **

**This is the last chapter of this book guys! So leave a review please! It would really help out with writing the next one, or even if I should write the next one! Give me suggestions, creative criticism- anything! Please? I'll give you virtual cookies...**

Yasmin followed Professor Snape down to the Whomping Willow, she hated full moons. It was worse because everyone would notice she was missing this time, everyone noticed everyone else a lot more these days. Each house was sticking together after the double attack a few weeks ago. But Yasmin was to worn out to care about Hermione and the Ravenclaw prefect. She missed Rhea more than ever.

"Uncle Severus? Do zees sorts of thengs happen every year 'ere?" she asked, if they did she wasn't sure she could handle that on top of her 'fluffy problem' as Rhea called it. But now that her three best friends knew she was handling it better.

"Only since Potter arrived." he said over his shoulder. He had been in a bad mood since the attack because now he had to take time out of his day to patrol and walk students to classes, "Here we are, stay safe, don't be rash and I'll be back to get you in the morning." he growled, levitating a stick to hit the knot.

Yasmin watched from the tunnel entrance as her uncle stormed away, he really wasn't in a good mood. But there was no time to ponder, not here, the sun was setting and soon the full moon would rise. How she would have loved to be able to take wolfs bane like others with this horrid affliction, but her veela blood prevented that... Slowly she made her way through the small passage and into her prison.

The transformation was painful, even more so when she had nothing to do, not that she could control herself right now. It was horrible, having something else take over, hurting your body and breaking things around you. Rhea had once offered to come along to help her at the full moon, but it was far to dangerous so instead she'd vowed to find a way where she wouldn' t be in danger.

In her mind Yasmin smiled at the memory and ones that followed, Rhea trying to balance more books than she could carry, some for class and some for research, Kaylee and Krystella play fighting on the floor as the two older girls watched from the safety of their beds, the three of them backing Rhea up when Ron decided to be a git. Less than a year and they were already practically inseparable.

Finally the torture ended and she changed back to human, her clothes were torn, she'd forgotten to remove them, it was lucky she'd remembered some spares. Her father wouldn't be pleased though, not that he spent much time with her anyway. He was never around.

She was exhausted as she walked back into the castle behind Snape, he seemed oddly silent and the castle was absolutely deserted though it was break. Had there been another attack? Who was it? Why wasn't Snape saying anything? This was so infuriating!

When they reached the hospital wing and Yasmin was in a bed Snape turned to her, "Everyone will be returning to their homes tomorrow."

"Why?"

"A student has been taken by the monster into the chamber." he answered her next question before she asked it, "It was Ginny Weasley."

Yasmin's face went white, that was Rhea's little sister. Ginny was so small and innocent, why her?

Her thoughts faded as she drank the dreamless sleep potion given to her.

Slowly Rhea's sight came back to her, she began to think again. All she could remember was looking in a window and seeing a blank looking Ginny and something huge behind her. She started hyperventilating, what the hell was that thing?

"Rhea, are you alright my baby?!" she could feel someone hugging her but couldn't move below her neck yet.

"What the hell happened? What time is it?" she asked, her voice was hoarse, "Who are you? I can't see you."

"Oh, my baby is blind!" now she knew who it was, her mother was here. But, why?

"Mum? What're you doing here?" it was an odd sensation to have feeling slowly moving back into her limbs, as it reached her chest she leaned forward to see a few other red heads around her bed and the one next to it, "I'm not blind, just really confused." she whinnied.

"It's the 30th of May, Rhea. You were petrified for over a month." Arthur said from the chair between his daughters beds.

"Oh yeah, I remember now. Ginny, I'm assuming you were bewitched or something? If you weren't I'm gunna kill you." she smiled over at the smaller girl.

"I'm sorry." Ginny whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Why are you sorry? I got off school for a month, thanks!" the feeling was back in her toes now, "Now that I can move I feel like having some fun." she laughed, throwing the covers off and with a little difficulty putting her legs over the side, "Any bets on when I'll fall over?"

"Rhea! You get back in bed now!" Molly was having a fit, and her yelling had alerted Madame Pomfrey, who had been giving juice to other students.

"Miss Prewett, if you try and get out of bed I shall have to chain you down."

"Aw, that's just no fun." Fred and George whined.

Then she noticed a vaguely smiling Lockhart in the corner, "Someone's going to have to fill me in." she demanded, "Later though, I don't feel like talking now. I'm hungry."

"Understandable." Percy commented.

Before anyone could say anything else the doors banged open, "Re-re! Yasmin!" two voices yelled together.

"You two will be quiet or you'll be out." the nurse said sternly.

And they were quiet, they quietly walked over to Rhea's bed and quietly hugged her before Kaylee quietly said, "Rhea, where's the map? We've been lost without it."

At this the three couldn't help but laugh, "That's all you've missed? Never mind me, Merlin, we Slytherins really are vain, well, you are- I'm amazing."

When madame Pomfrey eventually let the petrified students out of bed it was like Rhea was taking her first steps again, though she insisted she could walk perfectly fine by herself one the the adults insisted on helping her.

The last weeks of term past quickly, and then it was June 15, the last day of school and Rhea's birthday.

On the morning of her birthday she was woken by Yasmin showering her with flower petals, she did that all the way to the great hall.

After Dumbledore had made his end of year speech Fred, George and Lee stood, "We just wanted to do something for our little sister before everyone leaves, it's her birthday." Fred called out before putting a voice enhancement charm on himself and the two others.

Then to her horror and delight they began to sing,

" Magic wizard birthday!  
>Fun wizard happy birthday fun fun fun fun<br>Magic flavor birthday cake!  
>Wizard wishes you will make!<br>Happy birthday dance with everyone!  
>TWO THREE FOUR<br>Birthday magic wand!  
>-Party happy birthday!<p>

Wizard party school!  
>-Magic magic wizard magic party!<p>

Gryffindor  
>-Party more!<p>

Hufflepuff  
>-Wizard stuff!<p>

Ravenclaw  
>-Hell naw!<p>

pretty sure that's everybody..

Happy Hogwarts birthday  
>Wizard school party<br>Children eating cake inside their mouths  
>Hogwarts lesson number one<br>Never not be having fun!  
>Children eating cake inside their mouths!"<p>

They had Krystella, Kaylee and Yasmin in on it too.

So, It had been a good year for her, Slytherin had won the Quidditch cup again, she'd made three friends she was sure she would keep forever and she'd succeeded in holding her own against Ron.

Yasmin was still throwing flowers on her as they walked through the wall to the muggle world.

Two years down, five to go- who knew what would come in the future.

**Sorry this took so long, I promise updates will be quicker in future.  
><strong>

**See that review button? Click that and leave a comment. It'll make me very happy. **


End file.
